


Esto podría ser un error

by TamaraMerello



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Español | Spanish, Gay Sex, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, jot0secreto, winteriron
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraMerello/pseuds/TamaraMerello
Summary: Bucky debate consigo mismo si debe arriesgarse por Tony Stark.La respuesta no los sorprenderá.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	Esto podría ser un error

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yales_Reed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yales_Reed/gifts).



> Esta historia fue un regalo para mi jot0 secreto, un evento de antinavidad realizado en en grupo de Facebook "Yales Red VIP"

_Esto podría ser un error._

Esa frase resuena al fondo de tu mente cuando comienzas a caminar hacia él, tiene un tono muy similar al del soldado, aunque no tan rasposo, no tan seco. Podría ser más bien tu conciencia. Caminas más despacio, casi deteniéndote, ahora estás dudando.

**_Fue claro. Quiere todo o nada, no te atrevas a dudar_ ** **.**

Definitivamente esa sí es la voz del soldado. Winter, como lo llama Tony. Tu pasado, como lo llama Steve.

Retomas el paso. No tan decidido como al principio, pero no te detienes.

**_Si vas a dudar, da media vuelta en este instante y no vuelvas a involucrarte con él._ **

Lo que dice te cala hondo, te duele en lo más profundo ¿verdad? La idea de dejarlo, de seguir adelante, todo porque eres un cobarde. Pero, al final del día, el soldado tiene la razón, Tony fue claro. Quiere todo o no quiere nada, no va a volver a ser el sucio secreto de nadie. Ya fue el sucio secreto de Rogers, no va a ser también el tuyo.

Ahora te detienes completamente, estas parado en medio de la habitación. Tony está parado a no más de diez metros, está relativamente cerca, son solo unos pasos, solo unos segundos. Pero también está lejos, y, dependiendo de lo que decidas ahora, podría estar lejos para siempre.

Miras a la derecha, en la barra, Natalia ( _Natasha¸ ¿recuerdas? esto no es la sala Roja, ella ya no es Natalia_ ) te devuelve la mirada. Sus ojos verdes se desvían momentáneamente hacia la derecha, mirando hacia donde Tony habla con desconocidos, como buen anfitrión. Cuando vuelve a mirarte arquea una ceja perfectamente perfilada. Lo sabes, sabes que ella sabe, a esta altura hay pocas cosas que Natasha pase por alto. Te está retando (y una pequeña parte tuya se pregunta si hizo lo mismo con Rogers). Ella asiente, de una forma tan sutil que podría pasarse por alto; y debe haber visto algo en tu cara, porque levanta la vista, mirando al otro lado de la habitación.

Cuando giras la cabeza hacia la izquierda lo ves. Steve está parado ahí, rodeado de gente hablando, alterna su mirada entre su vaso medio vacío y el lugar donde se encuentra Tony; parece contrariado, pensativo.

Entonces, cuando bajas la vista, mirando tu propio vaso vacío, diferentes imágenes pasan frente a tus ojos.

Recuerdas cómo mira el rubio al portador del traje de hierro ( ** _no es hierro, es una aleación de oro y titanio_** , el soldado repite de memoria, se te escapa una sonrisa), el Capitán siempre lo observa con pena y culpa. Él sabe que lo perdió. Y tú sabes que ya es tarde para que lo recupere. En un principio podría haberlo hecho, podría haber dejado sus anticuados valores de lado, podría haber peleado por Tony, pero no lo hizo. Rogers lo dejo ir por idiota, y no lo recupero por cobarde.

¿Recuerdas? Tony te lo contó, te contó cómo fue, no te lo dijo al principio, cuando aún te miraba con recelo, pero si cuando ya eras su compañía frecuente en las noches de insomnio _(¿o él era la tuya?_ ) cuando te ganaste su confianza.

Cuando llevaba días sin dormir te contó cómo empezó todo: empezó con un beso en una noche de pesadillas, seguido de fuego en las venas y pasión en la cama.

_“–Nunca me había sentido tan feliz. –Te había dicho el moreno, parecía tan pequeño, sentado en el sofá del taller, abrazando sus rodillas. –Debí imaginarme que no iba a durar.”_

Cuando tenía más cafeína y alcohol en sangre de lo que debería te dijo cómo le dolió que Rogers ( _porque para Tony, Steve ahora era Rogers, siempre Rogers y nunca Cap., nunca Steve, nunca más Beloved_ ) no tomara su mano en el desayuno al día siguiente, te dijo cuánto le dolió que le pidiera que “lo que tenían” fuera un secreto, que alguien como él, que era la figura de América, no podía decirle al mundo que era homosexual. Steve Rogers no podía estar enamorado de otro hombre, no podía estar enamorado de Tony Stark.

“ _–¿Puedes creerlo?, me convertí en el secreto sucio del Capitán América. –viste como le daba un trago a su botella de ¿whisky?, el tono de su voz era una amalgama de dolor e ira, no te miro a los ojos, pero sabias que estaban llenos de tristeza, tú mismo te sentiste extremadamente triste._

_–Tony, creo que ya fue suficiente. –casi no reconoces tu propia voz, casi no reconoces al hombre sentado frente a ti, y definitivamente no reconoces al hombre que alguna vez fue tu mejor amigo en el relato del genio. ¿Cómo pudo tu Stevie hacerle eso? ¿cómo pudo romperlo tanto?”_

Y al final (mucho tiempo después de la primera historia, totalmente sobrio y despierto), entre lágrimas, también te contó cómo terminó: con Rogers saliendo a escondidas con una de las chicas que Natasha le presentó “para disimular”, y con la prensa filtrando las fotos. Terminó con Tony con el corazón roto, porque no sólo salió con esa chica, sino que cuando el genio le reclamó frente al equipo, Steve desmintió cualquier posible relación entre ellos.

(Ahora te preguntas si Natasha sabía, si lo hizo adrede, si fue alguna prueba retorcida o si simplemente lo pasó por alto, eso explicaría que ahora te de su consentimiento, Natasha jamás comete el mismo error dos veces)

En algún punto, entre la primera y la última vez que te hablo de su relación con Steve, te encontraste pensando en todo lo que habrías hecho para hacerlo feliz. En lo mucho que querías hacerlo feliz. Te encontraste mirándolo con cariño, y tu corazón se agitó cuando lo encontraste mirándote de la misma forma.

También te viste acorralado por la sensación de estar traicionando a Steve cada vez que mirabas a Tony. Y el castaño se dio cuenta de eso. Lo que te lleva a este momento.

Y te das cuenta de que ya tomaste tu decisión.

Levantas la vista otra vez, Natasha te sigue mirando, notas que ahora Steve también lo hace. Lo amas, fue tu hermano y única compañía por muchísimo tiempo, pero el perdió su oportunidad; tú mereces ser feliz.

Y Tony no merece ser tu secreto. Él dejó en claro que no iba a serlo.

 ** _Es todo o nada_** _,_ repite fantasmagóricamente la voz del soldado.

– Al carajo. –ahora las personas que te rodean te están mirando. Bien, mientras más público mejor.

Tony merecía que peleen por él. Y ya te cansaste de ser un imbécil. No vas a ser como Steve, no vas a dejar ir lo mejor de tu vida por miedo.

Retomas la marcha, con más furia que antes, dejas tu vaso en algún lugar al azar, puede que incluso solo lo hayas dejado caer. Tony levanta la mirada y te mira fijo, sin ser consciente de la lucha interna que acabas de librar. Y cuando ves sus ojos brillantes te preguntas por qué demonios dudabas.

Te abres paso entre las personas que lo rodean, crees que te dedican algunas palabras enojadas, pero no las escuchas realmente. Tony está a punto de decir algo, se ve confundido, pero no dejas que las palabras salgan de su boca. Extiendes tu brazo derecho y enredas los dedos entre sus cabellos al momento en que lo acercas para conectar sus bocas.

Nada parece importarte, solo puedes sentir a Tony, Tony entre tus brazos, su cabello suave entre tus dedos, sus labios contra los tuyos.

Durante un segundo que parece eterno no se mueve.

Piensas que tal vez te equivocaste.

Y entonces él emite un ruidito desde el fondo de su garganta (que no es un gemido, pero podría serlo) y rodea tu cuello con sus brazos, cierra los ojos y devuelve el beso. Bordeas su labio inferior con la lengua, pidiendo permiso, y él abre su boca.

Nunca nada se va a comparar con esto.

Ya no recuerdas qué celebraban, no te parece importante permanecer en la fiesta, y, por la forma en la que Tony tironea de ti, parece que a él tampoco. Las personas que los rodean no importan. En tu camino al ascensor dedicas una última mirada hacia la barra. Natasha intenta ocultar una sonrisa detrás su copa.

Momentáneamente te surge la idea de que tal vez acabas de formar parte de su plan de venganza personal para con el rubio. Pero cuando el hermoso hombre entre tus brazos te besa de nuevo, crees que no podría importarte menos.

Antes de que te des cuenta tienes a Tony sujeto por los muslos, sus piernas te aprietan contra él en una cárcel de la que no quieres salir jamás. Sus manos, dios, esas manos que te provocaron más de una fantasía, ahora te toman por el cabello y te acercan, si es eso posible, más a él.

Escuchas levemente el sonido que indica que el ascensor está frente a ustedes, y avanzas sin mover tus manos de su posición. Antes incluso de que las puertas se cierren ya tienes al castaño contra la pared. El beso que comparten ya no debería catalogarse de esa forma, esto es algo más. Es ambrosia. Aunque, si te atreves a pensar de una forma más vulgar, lo que estás haciendo no es divino, por el contrario, es el más mundano de los placeres, lo que estas haciendo es follarle la boca.

Joder. La mera idea hace que tus caderas tartamudeen contra Tony, y por primera vez eres consciente de como tu deseo por él llena tu erección. Tus manos suben por sus muslos hasta posarlas en su trasero, no puedes resistir el impulso de apretarlo, de acercarlo a ti para tener algo de fricción. Y parece que no eres el único que necesitaba eso.

Sientes como Tony mueve sus caderas contra las tuyas, persiguiendo su propio placer, pero, sin importar lo mucho que quieres verlo, no quieres que todo termine tan rápido, no aquí, no así.

Como escuchando tus plegarias, la puerta del ascensor se abre dejándote ver el piso del millonario. Tus pies se mueven solos, llevándolos a la habitación del moreno. No estás seguro de hasta dónde quiere llegar, pero vas a tomar todo lo que esté dispuesto a darte.

La ropa desaparece, relegada a girones en el suelo. Tony se aleja de ti, y ahora puedes apreciarlo en todo su esplendor. Los muslos llenos, el trasero respingón, acentuado por la curva de su espalda, su abdomen levemente hinchado, sus pezones, solo un par de tonos más oscuros que su piel bronceada, su clavícula marcada, que te invita a llenarlas con besos.

Te perece tan precioso, no puedes creer que te quiera. A ti, que hasta hace poco no sabías quien eras.

Cuando se acerca tiene en sus manos un tubo de lubricante y nada más, te sorprende la falta de condón.

–No es como si pudieras pescar algo. –te dice, como si no fuese nada, como si no te estuviese dando más de lo esperabas, más de lo que mereces. Él estira la mano con el tubo, se muerde el labio, parece dudoso, pero lo tomas de inmediato, sus mejillas se colorean.

Te sientas al borde de la cama y traes al castaño contigo, él planta sus rodillas a tus lados y se sienta sobre tus muslos, sus manos inmediatamente te rodean, sus dedos juegan con mechones de tu cabello. Vuelves a devorarle la boca, sabes que tienen que cambiar de posición, tienes que estirarlo, pero quieres que esto dure tanto como sea posible.

Abandonas su boca y bajas tus labios hacia su cuello, con un demonio, tienes tantas ganas de marcarlo, como si fueses un maldito mocoso, quieres que todos lo vean, que todos sepan que estuvo contigo. Él no te aparta, y eso es un acuerdo tácito entre ustedes, Tony también quiere que lo marques, y ¿quién eres tú para no complacerlo? En el momento en que él te presiona más contra si mismo, tu miembro se mueve en su lugar, más pesado que antes, y se conecta con el de Tony.

De sus labios escapa un gemido. Suena tan dulce, tan necesitado. Ese gemidito patético que acaba de hacer suena como música. Te encuentras deseando más. Más gemidos. Más Tony.

Y antes de que te des cuenta tienes al castaño en medio de la cama, las sábanas a un lado, tiene su pecho apoyado y su trasero levantado, dándote una vista privilegiada de su apretado agujero. Viertes parte del contenido del tubo en tus manos, lo frotas para calentarlo, y bordeas su agujero con tu dedo húmedo.

Un dedo se vuelve dos, te aprieta tanto que no puedes hacer más que imaginar cómo va a ser estar dentro de él. Tony suelta otro gemido, eso solo aumenta tu necesidad, te acercas a su oído, tu pecho apoyado contra su espalda, tus dedos profundamente enterrados en él.

–Eres tan bueno para mí, tan bonito, me vas a apretar tan bien muñeca. –el castaño gime por el apodo. Sientes cómo te aprieta levemente. Agregas otro dedo.

Cuando consideras que ya está lo suficientemente suelto, sacas tus dedos y tocas su costado para que se voltee. Necesitas hacer esto mirándolo a los ojos. Necesitas ver cuando el placer lo haga delirar. Necesitas verlo.

Te posicionas entre sus piernas y esparces algo de lubricante sobre tu erección desnuda. Sostienes tu peso con tu brazo izquierdo y con el derecho alineas tu miembro. Te hundes lentamente, cuando tocas fondo te das cuenta de que estabas conteniendo el aliento, y lo dejas escapar con un suspiro silencioso. Te quedas quieto, más por ti que por él. Dios, está tan apretado como lo imaginabas, sientes que podrías acabar en ese mismo instante.

Apoyas tu cabeza en su pecho, esperando que el borde se aleje, que las sensaciones disminuyan, no quieres que se termine tan rápido. A pesar de que estás abrumado, sientes cómo acaricia tu cabello. Levantas la mirada y lo que ves en sus ojos te da ganas de llorar.

No recuerdas cuándo fue la última vez que alguien te miró así. Con tanto amor. No entiendes cómo, algo que debería ser tan carnal, tan básico, es al mismo tiempo tan dulce.

Sin apartar tu mirada de él, diriges tu boca hacia uno de sus pezones, y pasas tu lengua, plana sobre él, para luego chuparlo, esperando que por la mañana ese montículo de carne tenga tu marca. Puedes ver el momento exacto en que sus pupilas se tragan el color de sus ojos. Tony se mueve contra ti, provocando fricción.

Y eso es todo. Ya no puedes parar. Ya no puedes atrasarlo más. Tus caderas se mueven contra él, aumentando la velocidad hasta alcanzar un ritmo brutal, los gemidos del castaño llenan el lugar, sientes como sus uñas se clavan en tu espalda, y hay un pequeño placer en la idea de que él también quiera dejar marcas en ti.

–Por favor, Tony, por favorporfavorporfavorporfavor. –no tienes idea de por qué estás rogando. El ritmo de tus envestidas se vuelve errático, sientes cómo el cálido interior se torna cada vez más apretado. –Joder. –algún día vas a follarlo hasta que acabe solo contigo en su interior. Algún día cuando no estés tan al borde, algún día cuando no estés a punto de estallar.

Tu frente está otra vez contra su pecho, sigues murmurando súplicas sin sentido contra su piel. Tu mano derecha abandona su posición junto a la cabeza del castaño y se acerca a su miembro, que reposa entre sus cuerpos, se encuentra tan rojo y tan duro, esta tan cerca de terminar. Igual que tú. Pero en cuanto Tony se da cuenta de tus intenciones, aparta su mano de tu espalda y sostiene la tuya en su lugar.

Lo miras sin entender. Estas demasiado cerca de acabar, no hay forma de que logres que él también lo haga, no así. Entonces, el castaño responde a tu pregunta silenciosa mirando tu brazo izquierdo. Si pensabas que estabas al borde hace un segundo, ahora estas literalmente a punto de caer. La mera idea de que Tony quiera ese brazo, esa arma, cerca de una zona tan íntima, tan sensible, te pone a mil.

En el momento en el que el metal hace contacto con la suave piel de su miembro, el interior del castaño se ajusta a tu alrededor de una forma tortuosa. Lo tocas con suavidad, te da mucho miedo lastimarlo, pasas tu pulgar lentamente sobre la cabeza llorosa. Y ahora estás rogando otra vez. Pero ahora sabes perfectamente por qué.

–Por favor Tony, ¿puedo?, ¿puedo tener esto?, por favor ¿puedo? –tu voz suena tan ronca que las suplicas podrían ser solo un murmullo inentendible. Pero él entiende.

Sus talones se clavan en tu espalda baja, acercándote más a él, haciendo que tus embestidas erráticas sean mucho más cortas, pero también más profundas. Haciendo que te sea imposible retirarte.

Entonces, te derramas en su interior, y una parte tuya está tan retorcidamente complacida por la idea de que lo marcaste tanto por fuera como por dentro. Sabes perfectamente que Tony es libre, y que no es de nadie más que de él mismo, pero durante un segundo tu instinto más primitivo fantasea con la idea de que el castaño es tuyo. Completamente tuyo y de nadie más.

Cuando Tony siente que el calor de tu corrida lo llena, explota en tu mano, manchando tus dedos y su pecho con cuerdas blancuzcas. En este momento te sientes absolutamente egoísta, y el mismo impulso que te llevo a declarar al hermoso hombre como tuyo, te dice que también puedes tener esto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces te apartas un poco de él y pasas tu mano izquierda sobre su vientre manchado, esparciendo su esperma sobre él. Joder, él es todo tuyo, tu ocasionaste esto, y quieres que él esté totalmente empapado del placer que le otorgaste.

Sabes que te está mirando fijamente, así que decides darle el último espectáculo de la noche. Apartas tu mano de él y la llevas a tu boca. Lames tus dedos lentamente. Saboreando el placer del castaño. Y él te recompensa con un apretón a tu miembro casi flácido en su interior y con su propio miembro derramando unas pocas gotas más de semen. Tony estira sus manos y toma la tuya, y cuando se la lleva a la boca, para saborearse a sí mismo sientes que podrías ir a otra ronda. A quién quieres engañar, sientes que podrías seguir toda la maldita noche. Pero notas cómo el cansancio nubla la mirada de Tony, y decides que fue suficiente por hoy.

No quieres arruinar el clima, pero no estás seguro de qué hacer a continuación, ¿deberías irte? ¿el castaño te dejaría quedarte?

Sales lentamente de su interior, crees sentir cómo su agujero suelto deja escapar un poco de tu esencia. Puedes sentir cómo la excitación te recorre nuevamente. Tony está lleno de ti.

Pero tienes una pregunta que hacer. Cuando te acercas a su oído para formularla, él toma tu rostro y te besa otra vez. Pero este es un beso lánguido y perezoso, nada parecido a los anteriores.

( _¿No estabas por preguntar algo?)_

Entonces Tony toma tu brazo y se gira, dándote la espalda, envolviéndose en ti. Cualquier pregunta o duda muere en tus labios. Te acomodas a su alrededor, lo abrazas contra tu pecho, y él los cubre a ambos con la sabana que hicieron a un lado en un principio.

Puedes sentir cómo su respiración se vuelve cada vez más lenta, delatando que se queda dormido. También puedes sentir cómo apoya su espalda en tu pecho y cómo enreda sus dedos con los tuyo.

La paz te invade, y sientes cómo te empiezas a quedar dormido. No puedes creer que tuviste la osadía de pensar que esto podía ser un error. El único error habría sido dejar ir a Tony.

El castaño se remueve contra ti, lo abrazas más fuerte, y finalmente caes dormido.

Y si, en plena madrugada, cuando Tony aun dormía plácidamente en tus brazos, volviste a marcar su cuello con chupetones, en donde ninguna camisa podría cubrirlos, bueno, eso es solo asunto tuyo.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, espero que hayas disfrutado la lectura. 
> 
> Pregunta random--> ¿como te sentís leyendo en segunda persona? déjame saberlo en los comentarios (o no jaja)


End file.
